fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
E-temen-niguru
A dark, mysterious, unholy tower that resides on the Corbel Island. The island has been surrounded in much mystery as the tower itself has but yet it does not stop people form wanting to live on the large town island. The large dormant tower becoming the towns attraction. However among the last 5 years the island began to exhibit strange signs with peopole going and not returning and not wanting to. A mysterious purple cloud also seems to have ingulfed the island which led to the start of the Curse of Corbel beliefs. History Arcane Beliefs Not much of the island previous history is known before it came into the hands of a black magic cult woh seemingly sought out demons as their gods. The members of this cult were thought to be possessed by the very godsw they sought to free upon the claim all with one single message in mind. " And so he shall inherit the earth, while the he of this inheritance was never mentioned this cult known only as the Oracles of Callix saw fit to establish themselves as the sole inheritors of the world. Their leader Agaror Smit, believed upon the prophecy and began to believe that he heard whipes from beneath the island itself which said to him he was to inherit the world. being the manipulator he was he created a religion which he spread among the city using his cult as a shield and sword to protect those who did believe, but strike smite those who did not. Within years Agror was able to wrap the surrounding island around his finger and indoctrinate the entire island to his beliefs. Twisting their mind that if they worshipped their god and assisted him. They would inherit the world. However in time his mortality began to catch up with him and Agror feared the idea of losing what he had created, so he wilingly gave himself to the demons wh raised in secret to prolong his life and spread his message, so long as he abided by the teaching and converted new years to the Ways of Callix his life was to eternal... his voice never to die out.. his message and ideals to remain as immortal as he was... E-temen-nigur-u Having been satisfied with the growing number of chattel the demons who instructed and possessed Agror saw fit to begin the construction of a tower by which the believers would inherit the earth and become one with their god. Agror was instructed to see that this tower was built to the letter and to garner even more tithes and offerings among the the townspeople and even new comers to the island. However the power required to become one with the gods would not be gathered in the span of a simple lifetime and more human sacrifices would be needed, not wishing to sacrifice his clt in fear of losing their trust Agror sought a different idea. Placing the tower in a dormant state as well as allhis cult members and create a ruse that would draw in other to seek to come live on the island. Allow generations to move onto the island and their numbers and population grow and once awakened they could use the current civilization as the sacrifices to become one and inherit the world. Pleased with his plan the demons used their black magic to place the tower among a dormant state as did the members of the cult and Agror himself. Biding time and waiting the day for civilization had grown large enough for the rise to commence and for the orcales to inherit the earth. X793 Day of Revival Concepts and Influences * The idea for the tower as was its hybrid name among being chosen was heavily inspired by The Temen-ni-gru from the game series Devil May Cry 3. The idea was created froma darft of the tower but its original name was kept rather than changed. An idea I have been wanting to implement among my story byt changing the details of it and making it unique to my story. * The Temen-ni-gru's name is drawn from the Neo-Sumerian Great Ziggurat of Ur, named "E-temen-nigur(u)", literally "house whose foundation creates terror" in Sumerian. * The tower of heaven was also played a role in my influence of this tower for a story device.